Bullies
by Elizabeth Lucifer Moriarty
Summary: TeenLock one-shot, short and basically plotless, but I am perpetually bored, so I wrote this at the request of a friend, who thought i should write some TeenLock. Includes MorMor, kissing, and bullies (obviously), and all characters are 15.


John Watson sat in the school courtyard, waiting for his next class. The short, blonde, 15-year old boy was reading one of his favorite medical textbooks. He read them for fun, and was often teased for it. This being so, he was not at all surprised when the book was roughly knocked from his hands, and onto the cobblestoned ground. John sighed, and raised his eyes from the ground, looking up into the brutish faces of a small group of older boys, who stood, smirking, with their arms crossed over their broad chests.

John sighed with experienced annoyance, and waited. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the small crowd parted, and two people walked through the gap, followed by interested murmurs and covert glances. One of the boys was short, and thin, but had an aura of impeccable intelligence and superiority. He had dark brown hair, slicked fashionably back, and eyes of the darkest ebony. He was wearing the same school uniform as any other boy, but it seemed more fitting than everyone else's. Perhaps it was the way he held himself, or how he looked at people in a way that suggested he was better than everyone else. Or perhaps it was his reputation, of being able to make anyone do anything on command, or never being denied something he wanted. Whatever it was, students at this school, and a few others, had learned to fear, and respect James Moriarty.

The second boy had a contrasting appearance. He was quite tall, and lanky, topped with a messy mop of sandy blonde hair. He wore the same smirk as Moriarty, but this boy's face reflected more violence and bloodlust than intelligence. He was still smart and attractive as well, but his cruelty, that was so obvious, often repelled people. Everyone knew never to mess around with anything that belonged to Sebastian Moran.

Unlike Jim, who had his hands in his pockets, and had every inch of him pressed, buttoned and tucked, Sebastian had a ruffled appearance, with his shirt un-tucked, hair tousled, and one long arm slung over Jim's thin shoulders.

The couple walked up to John, who sat, patiently waiting on his stone bench.

"_Helloooo, _John," drawled Moriarty, as he looked down his nose at John, who was still seated on the courtyard bench. Sebastian had dropped his arm to Jim's waist, and had turned his head to nuzzle Jim's neck. To a passerby, this may have seemed to be a little clingy, or overly _open_, but John knew, every time this happened, from Sebastian's triumphant expression, that this was _gloating._ Because, believe it or not, John had dated Jim.

A few years previous, Jim Moriarty and John Watson were the most well-known names at their school. They were the people to know and hang out with, the absolute top of the social ladder. Why Jim had fancied him, John never could say. He was perfectly surprised the first time Moriarty had kissed him. Their relationship was very private, as they continued to dominate the school. Then, one day, a boy named Sherlock Holmes had arrived at the school. Jim was instantly hooked, and dropped John like an old napkin for Sherlock. They had quiet conversations that nobody understood, and they were so public with their relationship, that John burned every day with jealousy. He loathed them both.

And suddenly, it was over. One day, Sherlock and Jim came to school looking shockingly bedraggled, compared to their usual impeccable state. They had obviously had a row, and John never had found out what it had been about. The two geniuses didn't so much as look at each other, for at least a week. Then, of course, came Sebastian Moran. Sebastian had been expelled from several schools before landing himself at this one, and his twisted mind found Jim's right away, and he went after every class, to lean against the locker next to Jim's, and flirt with him. They were-and are-perfect for each other. But John would always be jealous of anyone who captured the affection of James Moriarty.

John snapped out of his reverie as Sebastian reached down, and snatched away John's book bag. Before he could react, Sebastian had flipped the bag upside down, and had shaken the contents from it. He reached down into the pile of books and papers, and retrieved John's mobile, raising his arm to hold the phone over his head while John cursed and jumped, in an attempt to get his phone back.

"_Enough," _came a voice from the crowd.

John turned, to see Sherlock Holmes striding through the crowd. The tall, raven-haired boy wore a calm expression, and moved to stand next to John, facing Moran.

"Or **what, **_Sherly?" _sarcasm and insult oozed from Sebastian's voice, as he turned to Sherlock with a sneer. Quick as a fox, Sherlock reached up, and seized Moran's wrist, twisting it down, and behind his back, causing the blonde boy to grunt in discomfort.

"Or I'll let your father know what you've been doing with Jim." Sherlock's deadly whisper came from so close to Sebastian's ear that nobody else could hear. However, Jim's face seemed to whiten a smidge, as he gazed at Sebastian and Sherlock.

"_Fine,"_ spat Sebastian, dropping John's phone. Sherlock released his arm, which Moran then drew back, and threw a carefully aimed punch at Sherlock's cheek. It connected with a crack, causing Jim to start giggling, and John to rush forward and steady Sherlock's teetering form. Sebastian punched him again, this time hard in the stomach, causing Sherlock to double over.

Sebastian bent down, so his head was level with Sherlock's. "Don't _mess _with me, Holmes," Sebastian hissed in his ear before straightening up again. Jim gave him a look of utter devotion.

"You are perfect , tiger," Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I know, kitten," replied Sebastian, looking at John, before turning back and giving an eager Jim a passionate kiss. Without letting go of each other, they walked away, pausing only so Sebastian could flip Sherlock and John off behind his back.


End file.
